In Love And Death
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Sequel to ::3 ‘Bitter Sweet Tragedy’ They’ve finally escaped and find themselves living with a stranger, who keeps more than skeletons in her closest… What is she trying to hide? And what is she trying to do Kagome?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha _

Finally, they were free from the hell they rendered. She blankly watched from the dirty window, staring at the long dead looking highway remembering how they first arrived, and her ecstatic about having a father figure including a mother after her entire family crashed and burned in a car accident. Knowing she was thrown in a orphanage before treated like a animal in a cage, eating disgusting food and finding herself stuck with once miserable Inuyasha who had been abandoned by his mother, and grew up stuck in that disgusting orphanage. Never trusting a living soul, not even herself. But now here they were, together running away and running ready to start a brand new life.

* * *

Kagome felt her head smack slightly against the window, sitting and watching the orange dust kick up watching the familiar surroundings disappearing realizing now everything was turning into a fading memory. 

" _I can't believe were actually leaving! Hard to believe but true. Leaving Sango who had looked after me even when I had been sent to the hospital from food poisoning. Even Mark, who actually cared for me like an actual father would of, something I never got to experience. Except his wife who tormented Inuyasha, and make me believe he committed suicide. Maybe it was a good idea to leave._ _We've left everything behind, accept each other." _

Kagome thought to herself, watching telephone poles fly by to the point they looked like a blur. Watching them pass by huge fields and seeing farm animals around the area, as people on the bus were dead tired and spotting a guy her age banging to the beat of his music blaring from her ear phones. She couldn't have asked for anything anymore.

She felt something heavy slid down against her shoulders, looking down and see a dead tired Inuyasha resting his head with his mouth partly opening and heavily breathing sleeping like he never did before. His black wavy bangs covered his piercing black looking eyes, feeling her shoulder becoming numb as he slept like he never did before. She didn't want to move her arm as much as it hurt, she just smiled watching the guy beside her who went through more trouble than her sleeping and seeing him like that made her laugh.

" _So much for having someone to talk to on the bus! He must have been tired going through all this. It's funny even from the start almost like some freak accident, we became close. He hated everyone, even me. Miserable, full of hate, wishing the floor beneath him would swallow him up and me scared and lost in the orphanage with him. Realizing his mother left him, and growing up there must have been hell. Now, he's become sweet, caring, understanding all the things I doubt someone like him could be. Here we are, running away with some cash and no clue where were headed. Even through all this I'm lucky to have him. Without him I wouldn't be here."_

Kagome told herself feeling the bus shake and the sensation that they were all going to tip over. They had been on that bus for a straight two hours, and she was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep herself. She couldn't, she was too fixed on watching Inuyasha sleep to even dare to close her own eyes. To her, he was a saint. He had saved her, made the pain of her family's death lessen knowing she had someone also in the same boat.

He just shivered slightly, as she used her free arm and grabbed a small pink blanket she had taken from her room back at her old home with Mark and Marla. She swiftly laid it out and draped him over him, as his body finally stopped shivering. She calmly rested her head back, feeling like she could do anything.

" _Inuyasha freak accident or not, I'm glad I have you here." _

Kagome whispered softly, gently feeling her eyes become heavy, feeling herself yawning a million times in a row before she lifelessly rested her head and joined him in that world. Her head comfortably rested on his shoulder, sharing the pink blanket with him lightly snoring feeling safe and secure. She just tugged the blanket once more, opening her eyes for a moment seeing where they were now, and went back to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_She plainly dreamt of something she remember. She felt herself replaying the day she was in the hospital, feeling herself dressed in the gown snug underneath blankets and pillows realizing her skin was pale and felt sicker than ever in her life. She remembered truly she had food poisoning, and noticing Inuyasha laying beside her his hands folded back keeping her in good company, and Sango lifelessly sleeping on the floor hearing him speaking softly. _

_"Kagome.. how are you not bored? I mean I'm here for five minutes and I'm already fucking bored out of my mind…"_

_" I pretty much am, but I just think of things to hold me over."_

_He studied the ceiling and looked at the two doors which were two bathrooms right beside them._

_" Like what?"_

_She tossed her head, and her face began to blush red feeling like a five year old girl wishing on a star and already trying to pursue her dreams._

_" Well… just don't laugh… got it?"_

_" I promise I won't. I probably think of dumber things anyways."_

" _Well I think about what life is going to be someday for me. I mean I think about finding a guy who cares about me, and how I'm going to find him. I know he's out there for me, just he hasn't found me yet. Just stupid things like that."_

_

* * *

_

Kagome felt herself awaken by a hard halting stop, feeling herself slipping from the seat thinking for sure she was going to fall, but she felt herself get thrown back acting like a seatbelt. She blinked seeing Inuyasha wide awake, placing her hand against her stomach as she realized a lot of people were off the bus, and they had already stopped

" _Fuck Kagome! Don't scare me like that!"_

He bitched at her, digging his hand into a small bag of chips knowing his hand stopped her from letting her head go flying into the back of someone else's seat. Kagome ignored the bitchy comment, placing her head back in the window feeling the sun was even brighter than usual noticing they were at some small building seeing the people from the bus rushing in and out with food in their hands.

" _Sorry! How come we've stopped?"_

Inuyasha smiled, grabbing the snacks he bought from the white plastic bag throwing her a juice box and had some food he had gotten from the store. She caught it tightly in her palm and stabbed the juice box with the straw and placing it to her lips.

" Because we've been on the bus for three hours now! Besides I went to the store and bought a few things_."_

Inuyasha sipped on the coke in his hands, and rose an eyebrow and plainly looked at her fuming mad, with the money crushed inside her palms, seeing her face turning red. He smugly smiled and patted her on the back as she turned her body away from his touch.

" Kagome were fine! We'll have enough to buy an apartment. Next stop were getting off and settling there."

Kagome just slumped in her seat, placing her leg over the other taking the money away from him already realizing he was careless, and knew they had no time to waste money on pointless things like candy.

" Feh, fine!"

_

* * *

_

Those two finally awoke, noticing almost everybody had disappeared from the bus. They sat sleepily like feeling the bus halting to a stop seeing the bus driver get from his seat, trying to wake the two who were sleeping comfortably

" _Wake up. This is the last stop!"_

Kagome yawned widely while Inuyasha sleeplessly grabbed the bags, heading out of the bus walking into something other than long highways or small towns. They found themselves staring at huge buildings covering the sky, cars flying by while they held onto the bags scanning their surroundings finding themselves in some type of city.

" _Wow, it more cluttered than my real home was!" _

Kagome thought staring at crowds of people walking finding themselves in the most remote, run down area of the city. They stood there dumbfounded seeing buildings slowly breaking down, ones that had been burned by fires years ago. They everything patched up with boards and nails, and graffiti written all over the place the only thing colorful that could be seen from miles away. She just straightened her bag, and grasping onto Inuyasha's hands almost deathly scared of the place they fell into.

" Inuyasha.. you think it would have been a good idea to know where the hell we were going, before we stepped onto that bus?"

Inuyasha stood back in defensive fighting on the corner of a street, right in front of an abandoned looking apartment.

" Well sorry! I thought it would be better just to get the hell out of here! I didn't know we'd end up here! Were stuck now Kagome, so get use to it!"

He bitched back, heading past a broken down school heading what looked like a huge line of apartments laid out beside on another that were slowly rotting away. Kagome stood back for a moment, feeling the blood pulsing through her veins knowing they were in the worst looking place she had seen. Usually this would be the type of place you'd see in the background on the news about deaths, gangs crimes, things that Kagome would turn off each time she saw it. She watched him coolly walk away, while she stood pouting.

" _God, we end up in the worst place ever! There's nothing here, and plus he's already wasted half of the money we actually needed for an apartment!"_

Kagome stomped her foot, watching a crowd of people dressed in black beaten down clothing, looking like the came directly from the streets. She could smell the alcohol on their breathes, swallowing heavy attempting to walk past all these people and catch up to Inuyasha who was slowly disappearing out of sight. She felt one of the grubby teenage guys stop her in her tracks, grasping her by the arm as she swallowed_.

* * *

_

" What a lovely looking lady we have here."

He muttered, with his arms secured tightly around her wrists feeling herself trembling and trying to look tough and stay calm, when fear was plainly written in her eyes. She swallowed again, as she went to move away and felt another nudge on her other arm by another guy.

" What's your hurry lady? Can't you spare us some time?"

Kagome shook her head, hoping she could plainly get out of the situation alone but it was already began to fail.

" I have to go, really I do!"

She muttered, placing her foot out and feeling them straining her back from even moving an inch. They laughed wickedly, feeling their warm alcohol soaked breath against her neck, feeling chills go straight through her. She felt one of the guys lift her skirt groping her slightly as now she was beginning to scream at the top of her lungs.

" You've got fine legs and a nice body.. mmm.. You'd look a lot better without the panties.."

One of the guys moaned grasped in her again, feeling his one hand grasp onto the edge of her underwear slowly tugging them down effortlessly, feeling them remove from the spot they sat. She felt his other hand grasp her breast through her clothing as she began to scream and kick miserably, finding herself falling towards the ground screaming high pitched.

" Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

She screamed out feeling herself now on the cold disgusting sidewalk beside a whole bunch of dead cigarettes that covered the place, while two of the greasy looking guys smiled and licked their lips pinning her down heavily, grasping her arm tightly knowing already their were probably hand marks. She felt tears rolling faster down her cheeks before, still kicking and screaming feeling this happen almost all in a spilt second. She noticed another guy hovering over her, with his head hovering over hers and he hearing something unzip as swallowed and cried out like she never did in her life.

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha heard the scream ringing in his ears, knowing it was her voice screaming. He felt it tug at his heart strings throwing his head around, and quickly picking up the pace as fast as he could heading towards the scream, and seeing a gang of guys around her seeing her on the ground feeling tears ready to swell from his eyes.

" Damnit! Kagome I'm coming! Get the fuck away from her!"

He yelled charging towards the group of beaten down drunks, as Kagome now felt she could open her eyes. She saw Inuyasha flying down the sidewalk to her aid, seeing the guy hovering over her turn towards his direction, as he plainly forced his fist into his face so hard that it drew enough blood. Kagome felt herself able to move abit, getting out the way as there was at least five guys standing licking their lips disgustingly at her.

" Ohhh so that's who she was calling. Come on it will only take us a second with her.."

He stood plainly in front of him, as Inuyasha moved his wavy black bangs from his face biting down hard at his bottom lip seeing these five disgusting guys with his hands transformed into fists, and his mocha eyes lit with fire staring them down like targets, ready to take each of them down. Inuyasha felt disgusted with that comment, he was going to make sure nothing, Nothing was going to happen to Kagome, ever.

" Fuck you! No way your touching her, you sick disgusting freaks! Get the fuck away from her now!"

He screamed blankly driving his fist brutally into one of the guy's stomach, as one grabbed his free hand slamming him to the ground exactly how Kagome was. Kagome watched terrified seeing three of them holding him down exactly like her, as one placed his foot heavily on his throat and one holding Kagome tightly in his hands with a knife in another just in case. Inuyasha barely even realized his foot was on his neck, when he saw her teary eyed and the guy holding her back in a firm grip.

" Kagome! Kagome! Get the fuck off of me, or I'll pound you into the ground. Got that? Let her go now!"

The guys didn't say a word. They just laughed, seeing no human emotions on their faces almost like they weren't real. Kagome plainly looked at the one guy who had the blade close down to her neck, and from his angle looking like the blade had already cut her throat. He just beamed with delight, as Inuyasha felt his chest rise and fall faster than ever, fearing more Kagome's life than his.

The guy just place his tongue against her neck, feeling her whole body have bumps all over. She could barely think she was so scared. He held the blade in position, while he narrowed his eyes at the young teenage boy laying on the ground with bruises on his body, and more to add to his collection. His mocha eyes watched Kagome faithfully, hearing something else that struck cord at his heart strings.

" You get up, I'll kill the girl you got it? If you really care for her you let me do what I want. Don't think I won't kill her either."

Kagome felt herself swallow harder, feeling the cold edge of the blade pressed harder into her skin. Their eyes stared at each other scared and afraid, both panting heavier than ever hoping one of them could break them out of this situation. Inuyasha struggled abit, but felt his foot press against his neck harder and him trying to figure out away to get out of this and both stay alive.

" You Bastard!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha scream from the floor. Kagome felt the guy loosen the blade from her neck, gently throwing her towards the ground his knees against hers, and his hands up top behind her head making sure she wasn't able to move. He just lightly unbuttoned her shirt as she screamed and kicked even more, feeling his tongue glide against her chest and his pants completely down, hearing her scream louder and louder as Inuyasha struggled even more with every scream she gave.

" Get off of me! Let me go! Let me go!"

The guy just smiled widely, as Inuyasha felt himself snap.

" I'm not letting anything happen to her. I can't! and I won't! I'm not letting some disgusting guys hurt her! Get the hell off of her!"

He screamed able to get partly off the ground swift kicking one guy in the face, but felt himself thrown back against the sidewalk and the guy's foot against his neck feeling his head becoming cloudy and his surroundings becoming dark. Kagome could see his eyes closing as she screamed harder, feeling tears falling down her cheek as the guy whispered,

" Good night. And good morning to you girl."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Bare with me with here. The beginning is hard to write for me personally, and I'm already making changes on it. I'm trying really hard and sequels aren't always that easy.This is just gonna be considered a 'teaser' for now, until I get actually chapters going on this. So once I get the next chapter I promise you this story will get going!_


	2. Cut Up Angels

Inuyasha felt his eyes flickering, as he felt light shine directly into his eyes breathing heavily, and slowly coming back to life. He could feel something moist and damp against his forehead, and felt cool hands touching his and hearing soft whispers that seemed to echo and drove his head to pound even more.

" Good, he's fine."

The girl said in a monotone voice grasping a cigarette from the end table at the side of her bed, and lighting it up as the smell of smoke lingering through the room, and through his lungs. He felt him awake seeing Kagome beaten up, with bandages wrapped over her arms and a few band-aids on her scrapped knees. She sat at the edge of the bed excited when he saw him reveal his mocha colored eyes, as she wrapped her arms around him and her head digging into his shoulder.

" Your alive! Thank god!"

* * *

She muttered seeing him alittle spaced out, realizing a moment ago he was laying on the sidewalk slowly dying, with Kagome in another guy's clutches helpless and screaming and him hopeless to save her. He opened his eyes to an apartment, sitting in a girl's room that had huge posters of crazy looking guys with black hair, and with black mascara and the name of their band underneath. He saw he was sitting on her bed, noticing the cigarettes laid everywhere and seeing the room a mess with clothing covering every inch of the floor. He stared directly at the girl near the window sill taking a clear puff of the cigarette, watching the smoke blow out the window. 

Her fingernails were long and red, and her hair dark brown, was thrown into mini buns with streaks of red and blue in it. She swiftly acted like she could of cared less saving him, fixing her tight leather mini skirt and tying her long knee high black boots.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, grasping her tightly feeling tears sliding down his own cheeks realizing she was safe, but upset when he felt like he had truly failed when he realized they were both saved by one girl smoking the cigarette and another, with the bandages in her hand.

" Inuyasha I'm so happy! I thought we were going to die, until Marilyn and Loraine helped us."

Inuyasha nodded in delight still feeling his head soaring and throbbing heavily with a headache he had developed. He watched the other girl Loraine, with pink cotton candy hair thrown into mini buns as well, with her hair showing strands of blonde showing that was her original hair color. She wore bloody red lipstick and was white as ever, wearing all black with some red. She ripped another bandage and placed it on his arm.

" There you go. You should be fine for abit. Hey Marilyn, are you going to let them stay until they heal?"

Marilyn just puffed the last of her cigarette and dug it into the tray beside her. She glanced at the young tough looking teenage boy with the messy black hair, covered in bruises while she just scanned him, staring at him almost intrigued because she could tell by looking at him he went through a hell of a lot. She could of cared less, she just watched it burned out and looked at her friend tending to their aid. She plainly looked at Inuyasha laying there completely bandaged with Kagome embracing him gently, digging her head into his shoulder. She just stared at him darkly, almost bitterly shaking her head with some laughter throwing another cigarette from the package and quickly lit it, and waved it around.

" What's amatter?"

Her friend asked picking up at her eyes growing with anger, almost crushing the cigarette between her fingers when she looked at him. He watched her eyes grow with anger, seeing her hands shaking while she attempted to calm herself down with her cigarette, but that failed.

" Oh just…nothing…."

Marilyn lied through her teeth, placing out the cigarette while her friend continued to tighten Kagome's bandage as she winced at the pain that severed through her body feeling tears ready to glisten from her eyes. Inuyasha felt relieved and happy this girl had saved them, but it was hard to believe Marilyn the girl whom was facing the window with a cigarette lightly touching her lips was the one who had the heart to save anyone. He nervously drifted out of the conversation, pretty much of the surroundings around him when he began to stare at her. She had no emotion on her face, only except a scowl that was reflected in the window.

_" I can't believe I failed at protecting her. She's telling me, that girl saved us! Feh, that's fucking hard to believe. She looks like she hates everyone and everything…almost like I was.."_

Inuyasha thought to himself, trying to picture this mean looking girl somehow managing to save both of them from the gang of disgusting guys, that Kagome was plainly a victim to. He hated that he felt so weak, and the fact he couldn't hold his own. To realize someone else saved them, a girl who barely had any heart, or soul. Inuyasha heard Kagome chatting with Loraine, only hearing sounds of happiness and sounds of Kagome wincing at the tightening of the gauzes and band-aids. He couldn't help at stare at Marilyn. She was the type of girl that could pick out from crowds and imagine her hating the world and everything in it, and exactly the way he must of looked like to Kagome from the start.

" There. Is it tight enough?"

Loraine said sweetly with concern, staring at the girl tattooed with purple and black bruises that were covered all over her body. Kagome gently touched the throbbing wound that was hidden under the white ripped bandage, lightly touching it and feeling herself jolt from even the slightly amount of pressure. Kagome was thankful that these girls were able to help them, and knowing both were safe and alive was what she hoped through the middle of it. Kagome laughed, as the girl ripped another piece of cloth between her teeth laying on her knees and grabbing a pin from her cotton colored hair and placed the finishing touches on it.

" Ya don't worry it's tight enough. You don't how thankful we are to be alive. I mean, I thought for sure both of us were goners. I wasn't…Was I?"

Kagome bit her lip afraid of that answer. She didn't know how long they were out, or eve in those guy's disgusting clutches. She could still feel there hands where her wounds and bruises were, and it sent shivers up and down her spine. The girl just gave her a half smile, understanding why Kagome was so worried and she didn't blame her. She plainly lifted her chin up, when she saw tears ready to glisten from her eyes. She couldn't blame her, all she knew it could have been forever until they eventually took them back into the small apartment. Loraine hugged her tightly, and Kagome felt safe with these girls. Loraine's appearance had looked scary and gruesome, but she was more kind hearted then she expected her to be. After all Loraine had secrets of her own…

" Look Kagome, come into the bathroom with me alright? Promise me you won't cry, until it damn well counts! Ok?"

She understood exactly what she meant. Kagome felt her gently thrown her arm over her shoulder, helping her waltz over to the small narrow hallway at least only one person could go through all the time. It wasn't the neatest of places. The ceiling was dented and banged in, and water marks perfectly showed almost like coffee stains on a cup. Kagome couldn't help but stare throughout this apartment, that was all brand new to her. The bathroom light was already on, as she closed the door and sat Kagome firmly on the toilet seat lid and her on the edge of the bathtub.

" Look Kagome. I understand your worried, and I can't blame you. Her and I were walking swiftly back from Marilyn's old boyfriends' place, claiming she wanted all her belongings back well since there was a fight involved. We spotted you two not that far by, and saw those guys and believe me we've seen them before."

Kagome nervously felt her body shaking, trying to hold the tears trying to be the tough girl but she couldn't. She could barely even sit down without feeling any pain it was that bad. It felt almost as bad as the time she had been sent to the hospital, knowing she was practically poisoned and had a slim chance of surviving, but was lucky enough to be rushed to the hospital before any damaged occurred. Kagome watched her dig out something underneath the sink cupboards grabbing a box which looked like what most teenage girls feared; pregnancy tests.

Kagome swallowed harshly swinging her legs trying to find some way to ease the tension, while she was still intrigued that this Loraine seemed a lot nicer than her roommate, Marilyn did. Even Kagome could read the hate that lingered off her lips, and the way she went through one cigarette after another when they appeared.

" Is there always people like that in this city? I mean it kind of looks like it."

Kagome admitted remembered stumbling off the bus, and being in the last place both expected to be. She thought maybe a sunny little town, full of life and colour somewhere safe and where barely anything would happen to them. Instead they basically ended up in another place of hell, even when they were between life and death. Kagome grabbed it from her hands like a nervous-wreck, pretty much afraid to find out. Loraine, patted her on the back as Kagome took a second to clear her head before she attempted it.

" You telling me you've never been in a city before?"

Kagome shook her head with laughter, which was pretty rare after any cadent. She vaguely remembered her when her life wasn't altered, before she had even stumbled upon Inuyasha's face, or even saw the car accident of her family dead in a instant. It was hard for her to remember, considering she blocked it all out when she had finally started a new life with the guy she thought hated the world, and especially her. She remembered living her city full of life, real busy, remembering the laughter of her friends and her and family talking and fighting every once and a while. She remembered now, but she held her head high with the biggest smile she possible could to hold the pain inside.

" I have believe me! Just that well, I was living in a city way before I met him, Inuyasha or anything like that. I just remember how busy it was, and it wasn't exactly like this one. To me, this place would be on the news all the time for crimes and murder to be honest."

Loraine could see Kagome hesitating to even dare take it. This was all scary, and it was new. Her hands were shaking and it was clear to see from any angle. She never expected herself even touching these unless she truly wanted to figure out she was pregnant, but that was a different story. Loraine patted her on the back and turned away as Kagome was in the process of finding out.

" I don't blame you for being scared. I guess this is a new adjustment. You never think your going to be the girl that has check these things until…"

" It happens." Kagome took the words clearly out of her mouth, almost like she had heard this line a dozen times before. She nervously waited and looked back at Loraine, who was facing the wall away from her.

" Umm Loraine? You don't mind getting me a drink or something, so I can do this…"

Kagome's nervous jumped back into her voice again, and Loraine seemed loyal and understanding about every small and big thing. She stood up only seeing Kagome turned around in her view, and her dark black hair that stood out from the dull pink looking bathroom. She smiled, getting off the dusty floor and slowly shutting the door.

" Sure no problem…"

* * *

Loraine just walked past the room seeing Inuyasha quietly and now comfortably laying against the bed, and Marilyn still in her famous spot smoking away almost like she wanted to slowly kill herself death, until her lungs were black. She could see they weren't fond of each other at all. Marilyn just stood there continuously watching out the window, now rain pattering against the windows hard and violently while she just looked like some lonely girl waiting for some better to come along. 

Inuyasha rose his eyebrow alittle dense of to what they were doing; he was too busy trying to make everything so uncomfortable, so stale but he couldn't really say anything to lighten her mood. She just watched her carry water into the bathroom, while that began to drive him nuts. He threw his arms back with his knees partly up in the air, muttering to himself as he watched the door carefully shut and drowning out the whispering voice of Kagome's.

" What the hell are they doing in there!"

Marilyn tapped the ashes of the cigarette, and digging it into the ashtray as she could see Inuyasha's dull reflection through the mirror, noticing his long wavy black hair and his ripped jeans and the scowl placed on his face. She just scoffed, catching the words that was underneath his breathe. as he had almost forgotten she was even there.

".Guess your too dense to realize anything."

* * *

Inuyasha lifted his head, for a moment when he realized she heard exactly word for word clearly. He placed a scowl on his face already hating her because how she was, and the fact she was already trying to cut someone's throat, mainly his. She just chuckled for a moment and stared back at the window, as he felt the blood rushing through his veins and a his headache becoming even worse by the second. 

" I didn't ask you to begin with…Now did I?"

She was already amused by his anger, she could clearly see straight through him. She realized she already got him going, and it was almost like she wanted this. She turned around revealing the glare and amusement dancing in her dark brown eyes, that appeared almost black in color. She narrowed her eyes, hating for what he was worth and basically pitied him at the same time. She just glanced at the bruises that were barely even hidden by his sleeves, the ones he had received from Marla, and the orphanage; ones that refused to fade away.

" Doesn't matter asshole.. Besides you guys are just stupid to begin with. If you were smart you'd realize Kagome is in there taking a pregnancy test. You shouldn't start with me.. You should be damn well thankful I saved her, and you."

Inuyasha felt his hands curling up into fists, feeling his nails digging into his palms. He just fixed the bangs out of his sight, and laughed at the fact he should feel thankful that he saved her, and out of all people. He felt his heart skip a beat, when he heard that Kagome was in there taking a pregnancy test. He almost didn't believe it from her mouth, then again he remembered that those guys were trying to take advantage of her to begin with and he was already fearing the worst for Kagome.

" I should be thankful? You aren't the nicest person to begin with, and I'm not going be damn thankful if your being such a bitch to me."

She moved herself from the window ledge towards the ledge of the bed, that made Inuyasha move back an inch or so, afraid that she'd might hurt him the way he could see the hate in her eyes and almost his reflection clearly in it. He rose an eyebrow only wondering what could make her so hateful? He didn't understand how she was friends with such a nice person, when she clearly hated everything, and everyone. When he looked at her he almost imagined his old self sitting in the corner of the orphanage ready to bite off everyone and everybody's head, and how he took it out on Kagome who lost more then she could gain.

" Come on Inuyasha. It's clear to me your mad that you couldn't save her yourself. Believe me it's written all over your face. I know that's what eating you alive. The fact you failed at something, and someone else was able to do what you couldn't."

Inuyasha stood stunned in silence. She basically knew what he was thinking just by looking directly at him, which made him even more nervous than he realized. The fact he never liked to be figured out, even by someone who he barely even knew. When she said that comment, he could see her head drop down for a moment and turn away as though she had something to hide that changed his whole perspective on her even more.

Inuyasha opened his mouth partly, he didn't know what he could say to that. He just looked at her even more with a sense of pity, seeing her eyes glance a small picture frame that laid beside the beaten down bed identical to the mattress he slept on at his 'old' home. He could see from his angle a heart framed picture of what appeared to be her without make-up, before she had dyed parts of her hair or anything. There was a picture of a guy with dirty blonde hair, dressed in a black shirt and ripped pants. It was clear to see it was a boyfriend of hers, or was. They had their arms locked around each other, laughing showing off a smile rather than looking ready to pound her fists into someone. She looked away for a moment, and rested her head against the window.

* * *

_" Why do I even have that damn frame of him, anymore? We were done, and finished along time ago. He hurt me deep, and the fact he ran off when he found out my secret. I've lost everything, and Inuyasha acts like he fucking never lost a damn thing. Sorry for saving his god damn life…."_

Inuyasha was waiting to hear Kagome's voice, hoping she'd open the door with a smile on her face knowing she was making sure she wasn't pregnant. He just looked over at the girl almost pitying her, then again he shook his head and threw himself back on the bed.

_" So what she lost a damn boyfriend. Big deal. I've lost more then she probably has. My mother abandoned me, and promised me she'd come back for me but she never did. For years I rotted there. I was abused, and helpless and hated everything. If she thinks losing a boyfriend is tough trying almost losing almost everything…."

* * *

_


	3. My December

Kagome smiled in relief, when she saw her gently place the water beside her on the counter. Loraine softly placed herself at the edge of the tub looking away, as Kagome delightfully took it as badly as she felt.

* * *

" Thanks so much. How come there were so many pregnancy tests in there?" 

Kagome tried not to sound rude but she couldn't help but notice more then three or four boxes laying there that she taken from. Kagome swallowed the water, and felt her stomach twist in knots and her heart jumping out of her chest. She didn't want to see the results, then again she wanted to so badly so she wouldn't have to feel this way anymore. Loraine picked at threads from her jeans and calmly sighed, almost like she didn't want to explain it but she couldn't hold it against a young sixteen year old who seemed too nice for her own good.

Loraine clamped her hands together, as Kagome held it in her hand praying and hoping only one line would show up, instead of two. She hated to wait, and nothing could really keep her mind off of it either.

" Well Marilyn, when she was dating her boyfriend Chris at the time, she well thought she might have been pregnant. Worried, she bought more to make sure each one was right. The first one she didn't believe stating she was pregnant and I felt bad really. She had to admit to him that she was pregnant and well he didn't want nothing to do with her afterwards. He hated her for it, and the fact he was the father."

Kagome listened feeling bad, imagining the guy in her mind looking down at him concerned and scared, trying to grasp onto him and tell him something that was eating her alive. She could only imagine him shouting and screaming, and laughter as though it wasn't real, and it couldn't be him. Kagome swallowed and she couldn't help but feel bad for her, even though she didn't look entirely friendly.

" Also, he didn't believe it was her. He basically said she was a slut, and he threw stuff and told her to get the fuck out."

Kagome was stunned, as she held the stick firmly in her hands over the sink. It seemed as though it was taking forever just for a few lines to appear, and she couldn't wait forever either. She looked at Loraine, and saw the hurt reflected in her eyes knowing how good of a friend she was. Kagome ignored the stick for a moment, towards a teary eyed Loraine.

" Is she still pregnant?"

Kagome asked without realizing she could be making the situation worse; which was the last thing she ever wanted to do was upset others. Loraine was ready to shed tears, which brought Kagome to place it down for a moment of the counter, and softly sit beside her on the ledge of the bathtub with her arms around her for support.

" Well…she lost the baby…" Before Kagome could even ask 'how' she saw her head hang towards her lap almost like she was the victim not her. She began whimpering trying to hold it back from Kagome, herself and them who were still out there hating each other with every gasping breathe.

" When she went to get her stuff back…He did something I never thought was in him. He was damn sure it was another guy, one of his friends that she hung with time to time. She told him she was keeping the baby whether he liked it or not. He had gotten so furious about the baby thing, he got really mad and she was at the edge of the stairs.. and well she lost it."

* * *

_" Marilyn …you want me to get your stuff for you? Are you sure you wanna go in and see his face again?"_

_It was past midnight, while she stood at the corner of his street, staring towards the small crowded apartment that was beside a huge alley way, and broken down houses that looked like no body could possibly live it. It had bothered her, the man she loved and adored for six years hated her guts, because she was pregnant with his child. He didn't want to believe it. She expected him to run off, and avoid the situation and he was doing that for days on end. He refused to answer her calls, and refused to answer the door each time he heard her voice through the door. She knew she was coming back, and this time to get her stuff and nothing more._

_Marilyn had the haze of hurt and love dancing dangerously in her eyes. She zipped up her black jacket, gazing at the apartment staring at his floor and his window knowing he was in there and hated she had to come back to see him, even if she had to get all her things back. _

_" Loraine I'm fucking fine. I'm not a damn baby alright? I'm just gonna go in there, and come back out with the things I need. That will be the last time I see his damn ugly face again."_

_Marilyncurled her fists, trying to stand strong with the thoughts of him bruising her and killing her inside and out. She loved him too much to let it go, and hated him too much for what he did and done to her. It wasn't really her fault it happened that way, and she couldn't help but tell him. _

_She edged away from Loraine's soft touch of support, while she took a deep breath looking like she was facing death directly in the eyes than anything else. Her heart was pounding through her chest, and she was so nervous. Apart of her never wanted to see his face again, and yet another side of her desperately wanted to. She swallowed with tears in the corner of her eyes, as she smudged the mascara that was against her cheeks._

_" Why did I have to come back, and see his face again? I doubt he'll even let me in, let alone let me get my things. Why did I have to leave my clothes, my jewelry anything like that. Then again I have an excuse to see him… Fuck I can't think of him that way. For fuck sakes he can't even look me in the eyes because of this. It isn't just my fault, it's his. We vowed we'd go through things together, and yet this is the time he leaves me the weakest."_

_She balled her hands into fists, taking what seemed like a long walk of horror down the sidewalk and towards the step of the apartment. She swung open the door, having a spare key only to get into the building nothing more. She thought now he probably regretted giving her things like that, or even buying her sweet gifts. She just opened the black door, and swung through marching down towards the elevator while her stomach was tying into knots._

_" Asshole.. That's all I'm gonna do. Walk in grab my stuff, and leave."_

_She kept telling herself afraid it would backfire, and if she'd see his face she'd feel vulnerable, and desperate to have the part of her, back into her life. Quietly, she stood in the elevator only wondering the outcome of all this. Would he be home? Would he answer? She didn't know at all, and that's what she was afraid of, and especially afraid of him. Finally the door opened, leaving her to wonder in a long stretch of hallway with the disgusting color for the walls._

_She walked for a moment, swinging into the next hallway and felt herself stood the moment she spotted his room. She slowly step by step, stood in front of the door staring at the handle recounting how many times she had came here to visit, to sleep over, or just to drop by and tell him how she was. Her hand nervously began to shake, feeling her throat dry and her stomach empty, and her heart torn in two. Bandages could heal wounds, but it couldn't heal a broken heart. She knocked on the door, waiting the floor beneath her to swallow her whole._

_" It's just like him… He probably knows it's me. He hates me that much, and all I can do is love him to death…"_

_She realized after four knocks there was no answer. It was almost like he didn't exist anymore. She plainly stood ready to walk away until she remembered he had a spare key and vaguely remembered his hiding spot, which she assumed he changed._

_" Fuck him. I'm not gonna stand here and wait to get in there. He has my stuff, and I'm not waiting forever to get it back. Maybe he still has that key…"_

_Softly she felt around the door the mat, until her hands touched dust and felt something hard and the shape of a key. She swiftly smiled, when she looked at the old worn down piece of metal, that would let her get in, and get out in a snap._

_She opened the door, to only walk into the familiar smell of lit matches, vodka, and cigarettes that he had laying all over the place. He had huge packs stacked all over his house, and needless to say it was his worst addiction. She looked at how his place was falling apart, seeing clothes laying everywhere down the hallway and food laid out on the counter. It was like every since they fell apart, everything else was. She couldn't help but shake her head in disgust, opening the fridge to get a snack before she went to leave._

_" I doubt he'd mind if I took this…"_

_She thought grabbing a can of coke, seeing how empty the fridge was now then it use to be then. She placed herself on the stool laying against the part of the counter over looking his small living room staring at the entertainment system she had bought him not too long for his birthday. She couldn't help but relive everything when she came here. She remembered the first time she came here, so nervous and yet so excited. She thought back to when he laid her swiftly on the kitchen table and then to the couch kissing her, saying how much he loved her, and he would never let her go for an instant. She believed his word, and the truth is his promise became a lie._

_She brought her coke along with her, nervously walking into his room to notice there wasn't much of a mess as she thought. The bed spread was tangled, but otherwise it was clean. She softly picked up the frame that had a picture of her and him in it, the same one that was at her apartment._

_" I'm surprised he didn't get rid of this picture of us. He got rid of everything else…"_

_She sat gently on the bed, sinking into the mattress staring at the picture with memories rushing through her head fast. Before she could even lay the frame back down, she felt something hit her with force as the picture jumped out of her hand and smacked against the floor._

* * *

_" I told you I never wanted to see you again, and yet you break into my place. You have some guts, but forget it. If you thinking I'm talking this baby shit over you can forget it. Don't lie to me that it's me cause it isn't."_

_She felt his hands grasping her hair with brutal force, feeling the roots ready to rip from her skin. She was already curled up from the pain, feeling his breath against her neck that was once relaxing, and now it just brought a splash of panic and pain throughout her body. _

_" Look Chris, let go of me. I'm sorry I just came in but I came back to get my damn stuff and that's it. Don't worry I'll be fucking out of your life in a minute."_

_He listened to her steadily, as his hands let go of her long brown hair he loved on her. She lifted herself from his bed, seeing all her stuff thrown into a corner of her clothes, and her jewelry in the same place she had left it before this fight occurred. He placed his fingers swiftly through his bangs of blond hair, and laying against the side of the door watching and waiting on her to get out of his life._

_" I can't believe you. Sleeping with my friend, and getting yourself pregnant with who you claim in my kid. Your fucking digusting. You stupid slut."_

_She felt as though he was stabbing her each and every time to opened his mouth. She tried to ignore the comments but she realized they hurt worse, than any bruises or abuse he had ever gave her. She was scared because he was violent; she never expected being his victim and now here she was out in the open for anything. She knew awhile back he had been sent to jail a couple of times for reported abuse, but she never thought anything of it until now. The way his piercing eyes hide behind his bangs, and the way he kept a continuous watch on her made her fear her life even more._

_She shook her head, feeling like she wanted to keel over and cry but she knew that was something she couldn't afford to do, and couldn't afford to let him see her at her weakest. She bit down on her lip, as she bent over and grabbed the handful of different clothing, and grabbed her jewelry with the other free hand ready to walk out the door._

_" See Chris it's all I need. Don't worry I'll never see your face again."_

_She whispered softly, walking calmly towards the door until she felt herself bump into him, who planted himself in the way that made her blood pump, and her nervousness transform into anger._

_" Chris seriously, I have no times for fucking games alright? I'm getting out of here, so what's your fucking problem!"_

_She was too afraid to look at his face, it would kill her if she even caught a glance of his piercing ocean colored eyes, and the frame of his face. She kept her head down low resisting to even take one glance into him, for all she knew he was the devil that was out to drag her down with him. He didn't say anything, but made her back out towards the front door as she felt herself literally placed into a corner._

_His one hand calmly touched her chin, slowly lifting her head up trying to make her look into his eyes, which he knew she was avoiding. She wanted to swat it away, but she couldn't. She was too afraid too, she was afraid she'd be flying into a wall and have more bruises, or sent to the hospital. He had a record of beating women, and that never stopped her before from being with him. When they were together he was the sweetest thing ever, and when they were fighting he was a completely different person ready to commit murder. _

_" Marilyn You almost got my hopes up with the baby thing. Please tell me your getting rid of it.."_

_She was laying flat against the wall now, forced to look into his eyes, she could see clearly through his black bangs. It killed her. His arms grasped her placing them over her head so she wasn't able to make any sudden movements. She hated the fact she felt weak and vulnerable now, and he was enjoying every sickening minute of it. _

_Marilynswallowed, realizing their lips were inches away from touching. He was ruining her, and she was trying so hard to keep herself grounded and strong, but it was failing. _

_" Chris get one thing damn straight. I've always loved you, and yet you accuse me sleeping with your friend, and it not being your baby. You really think I'd do that to you? Fact is I'm keeping the baby asshole, and that's up to me and not you! I'm not getting rid of it just because you say so. Were not together anymore, so you can't control me anymore!"_

_She managed to give him a swift kick, and she was able to get out of his grasp. She noticed the hate and look in his eyes she'd seen before when he was ready to beat and abuse the living fuck out of someone. She began heading for the door outside, ready to dash down the stairs and escape him. _

_" Forget my stuff. Fuck him, I'm getting the hell out of here…"_

_She managed to open the door from the top of the stairway, as he managed to catch up with her, grabbing her by the wrists and swinging her around feeling herself fall into his chest, and stupidly looking up at him with the fact of care still lingering in her eyes. _

_" Look .Marilyn You fucked this one up not me. We could have been together longer but no you had to ruin it. We were happy, I was happy and that never happens to me. I never expected for it to end this way. But no, you were just a stupid slut. You have the balls to invade my privacy and tell me that your keeping the baby…You disgust me.. I loved you, and I still do. I can't love a girl who ruins my life…"_

_Marilyn couldn't help but have tears swelling from her eyes. He softly grasped her and managed to force a kiss into her, that she tried pushing away from but it was effortless. He laughed, as she looked down on her feeling he was completely in control, and she was worthless._

_" Don't do that to me asshole!" _

_She screamed, wiping her lips clean._

_" .Marilyn . we may not be together but I can control if you have the baby or not. So tell me after all this if you do or not…"_

_Chris grasped a hold of her arm, with the nastiest smile that could ever be on someone's face.Marilyn couldn't help but realize now that he had this all planned out, since she had walked in. She felt himself push her with brute force, feeling herself free falling downwards falling too fast even to grasp the railing. She just binded her eyes tight seeing only blurs and the blur of him at the top of the stairs now gone. Just like that. _

_She felt herself smash into the stairs, rolling down effortlessly feeling her body bruising and twisting in the wrong ways. She couldn't even groan out in pain. She was laying at the bottom of the stairs on her back, her hands too sore to even move. She was crying tears not only out of pain, but the fact the man she loved ruined her, and killed her as well as the baby._

* * *

Kagome gasped and couldn't help but play it all through her head the way she heard it. It was gruesome. The fact he made sure wasn't able to keep the baby, and left her bruised and ruined completely. Just heartlessly leaving her at the bottom of the stairs, and her now realizing the baby is dead. That killed Kagome. She couldn't even imagine to think it was real, and yet it coming from Loraine's mouth the way she described it, was real as anything. 

" Oh my god.. It's just hard to believe he'd have the nerve to do that to her…"

Kagome spoke quietly trying not too be so loud just in case they could both here it through the door. It was heart-wrecking to hear, that the man she loved could possibly do the worse things to her. She now couldn't blame Marilyn for being so upset, so anti-social and miserable. Nobody could place a smile on their face, not even a fake one after that accident. Loraine nodded as she sighed softly, as Kagome had forgotten about checking the stick.

" Ya I know.. They were so happy together. Ever since then he ruined her completely. She's been way miserable then ever, and she's not the same friend anymore. I mean, she was in the hospital for days hoping somehow the baby was alive, but it hurt even more when she found out it was gone. It may have been too early for the idea to be a mother, but I knew she was serious about it. We tried to getting him to court, but the next thing we knew he was gone…"

It was hard to believe. It took Kagome's breathe away. It made her realize she had a reason to be so horrible, and she couldn't blame her now for anything. She took another sip of water, as Loraine slowly got off the subject and looked at her.

" Well Kagome, you should check now. I believe it's done.."

Kagome smiled and looked back at her for a moment and nervously stood from the toilet, feeling her body numb from the waist down, staring at the cup she gave her and smiled politely.

" I'll just get another drink, then we'll check, I promise."

Kagome chirped feeling sweat dripping from her forehead underneath her bangs. She was trying to stall, and she needed another drink since her throat was so dry. Loraine smiled and tagged along with her, as they stumbled into the small tiny kitchen, as she opened the fridge to see barely anything except some soda and energy drinks.

" Look Kagome I know your worried. It's hard. I mean this was probably the last thing you expected to happen to you. I mean Marilyn wasn't the only one who ended up pregnant.."

Loraine swallowed, and Kagome lifted her head after taking a small taste of the energy drink that was nothing she ever tasted before. The after taste was foul, that caused her to spit it out into the sink that made her eyes water it was that revolting. She wiped her mouth and looked straight at Loraine as she bowed her head down.

" You were?"

Loraine threw herself on the side counter, playing with the tap of the sink as she watched it get sucked into the drain.

" It happened when I was way younger. I had to relive it at least once more after the first. I was ten, and I had been taken away after walking late out by some guy. For weeks I was missing, I all I remember was being at his apartment scared and tied down. He promised me he wouldn't kill me if he allowed me to violate me. I had no choice anyways. I managed to escape somehow. It torn me to pieces. Then it happened again at a party when I was sixteen.. Lucky I wasn't pregnant. That spun my life upside down since. I feel bad for MarilynI mean, she actually wanted to keep the kid, and her boyfriend killed it. She had to deliverer the baby, after she found out it was dead…"

Kagome couldn't even imagine delivering the baby after she found out that news. She couldn't understand how she had went through it, all she knew it must of killed her. She took another sip of the energy drink, as Loraine barely smiled.

" Let's go check it out now. Hopefully your not Kagome. I mean that's the last thing you need or anyone."

Kagome agreed as she placed the bottom down, as _Marilyn _stood by the door way and as hate lingered in her eyes watching her friend revealed what she tried to block out and hide from everything and everyone. She bit down on her lip hard, already hearing her tell the stranger, Kagome everything that wasn't any of her business. She had heard it through the door which got her furious. She just watched them walk back into the bathroom again, as she had fire in her eyes as she watched Kagome faithfully.

_" Who the fuck is she, to know my life. It's none of her business. She's already ruined my life, and she doesn't need to do it again. I can't believe her. Telling her everything about me.. Fuck this I can't stand this anymore!"_

Kagome swallowed, as she moved over and grabbed the stick firmly in her hands afraid of the answer.

* * *

Inuyasha still remained motionless, taking all her backstabbing words and couldn't get his mind or worries off Kagome. He just hoped to god she wasn't pregnant, it would be the worse thing for her to remember on top of everything that was thrown at her. He still laid on the bed practically half asleep seeing now, hearing the little TV going in the background and her no where in sight. He just stumbled around the apartment trying to find where the bathroom, needless to say he stumbled into a different room that was locked, which he managed to effortlessly open. 

_" What is all this?"_

He looked around seeing an empty room, with books, newspaper, and a small TV that was it. It looked like no one wanted to come here, considering it was locked before. The room was clouded with dust that made him choke and sneeze as he scanned around it, intrigued as to why all this pointless stuff was here. He just saw a few picture frames threw in a box, as he bent down and curiously held them in his hands seeing they were pictures of Marilynand Chris, happy and laughing acting like a couple. Most of the pictures had his head cut out and he understood whatever happened, it was clear they weren't together anymore.

_" That's her! I'd never would of guessed she looks so happy…"_

He told himself flipping through more pictures and placed them back. He managed to stumble upon a yearbook that people signed in the back, with her picture attached as a way younger picture of the couple together. He read over the comments that said ' _Hope to see you sometime!_' or '_ Keep it going, you're the greatest!'_ He realized she had a lot of good comments written in every different type of ink under the sun. He looked at the one comment that was pointed towards the picture.

_' Too bad this had to end! I'm gonna miss ya, and your great laugh! See, here's future Mr. And Ms. Matthews._'

Then he looked over at the stack of phone books that were opened, and saw the same name circled in red ink _' Matthews.'_ He could see now that she was clearly searching for him, but he didn't understand why. To him if it ended, that meant there was no point of running back at all. But here she was, looking up his last name trying to find him any way she possibly could. He jumped out of skin when heard Kagome's voice as well as Loraine's, as he walked back into the hallway and felt Kagome's bone crushing hug, as he began to laugh.

**" Inuyasha, I'm not pregnant!"**

She screamed as she managed to knock him down to the ground with ease. Inuyasha dark eyes lit up almost instantly when he saw the pure genuine smile planted on her face, that made her eyes practically disappear. She flew into his open arms as she wrapped them around her tightly and securely, as they laughed as he was laying down underneath Kagome, with his head hanging half way over the bed.

" Good. Let's keep it that way!"

He threw in a quick joke, as he brought himself back up again holding Kagome tightly, as she rested her head nuzzled between his shoulder and his neck. Kagome rose an eyebrow and pushed his bangs from his face, as Loraine seemed quite out of the happiness thing, as though something else grabbed a hold of her attention.

Kagome gently smacked him in the chest, enough that he gasped for air as he looked down at her with a scowl.

" What's that suppose to mean?"

He just looked at the poster, and towards the window realizing it was still gloomy out.

" Nothing at all…"

Loraine looked around the room for a moment in slight alarm, seeing Marilyn was no where near by as she expected. She managed to spot a small note that was there, that had her writing for sure on it.

_' Thanks for ruining my life once again. Thanks for telling her all my secrets. She doesn't fucking deserve to know either. Thanks a lot."_

Loraine ripped the note off from the mirror, staring at it as reading a million times like there was more to it then that. Her mouth hung half way open, realizing she must of heard every little detail about her speaking about her baby mishap and how her boyfriend treated her so poorly, and was the cause of the baby's death. Inuyasha leaned closer into Kagome as that moment stopped, when Kagome's attention was caught by her throwing herself at the edge of the bed with a small note.

" Loraine? Are you ok? Loraine…?"

Loraine hadn't responded. She just turned around, and managed to give the note to Kagome that Inuyasha clearly ripped out of her hands. He hadn't really questioned or cared where she had gone, since she was trying to stab him anywhere she possibly could. He carefully read the note, but it still didn't make sense to her.

" What damn secret!"

Loraine shook her head, realizing this was only get worse then it ever was. She knew she had a tendency to run off for days even weeks on end when something like this occurred. She wouldn't want to come back, and if she did, she'd come back trashed and bruised once again. She'd be drunk or out of her mind. It had happened each time she saw Chris and it killed Loraine that she couldn't do anything to keep her safe, or from hurting herself.

" Look. Her boyfriend trashed her badly and got her pregnant. He thought it was his friend's baby not his. She told him she was keeping the baby, and next thing she knew he pushed her down the stairs and killed it."

Inuyasha scowled, wondering who in their right minds would even do that to someone, let alone try to kill the baby. Kagome rested against his chest, as she could feel Inuyasha tensing up and his body was a lot warmer then usual. He just thought she was always miserable, but when he heard that he couldn't help but feel strongly for her and realize he wasn't the only one going through things as bad as that.

" Who the fuck in their right minds would do that! I'm sorry but that's disgusting. How could she be with a guy like that!"

Loraine shook her head, as Kagome was trying to calm Inuyasha any way she possibly could since he was yelling and was getting to the point where it showed he was upsetting Loraine.

" I don't know alright? It's done with. She's not seeing him anymore so what's the difference!"

Inuyasha swallowed for a moment, as his eyes shimmered almost with regret of stumbling upon the room with the frames and books showing it was clear she was searching for him. He wanted not to answer that question, but since he knew he couldn't help but tell her.

" She is! I stumbled upon a locked room that had frames and circled things of her boyfriend underneath it."

Loraine swallowed and smacked her head, feeling her body shake as tears were trying to shed beneath the pain she hid beneath her.

" She promised me she wouldn't do this! She promised me she wouldn't go back to him. I know if she does find him she'll be hurt even worse. Also she might never come home this time. I shouldn't have told you Kagome about her boyfriend or life, that's why she left. And she gets mad she tends to leave, and I'm afraid one day she won't come back! She needs someone to look after her, she's basically unstable!"

Kagome moved over and rubbed her back for support. She felt guilty that this happened, as though it was her fault. She just looked at Loraine sadly and grabbed her by the hand and swallowed harshly, as Inuyasha stood idly by.

" I'm sorry. Look, how about you and I go searching for her. It's worth a shot. Inuyasha can wait here just in case she comes back."

She didn't have to say anything. When she saw the sureness and concern dancing in the young girl's eyes she couldn't say no. It was worth a shot. She knew half of the places where she ran to and hide many times before. It was possible she could be there, it wouldn't hurt to find her.

Inuyasha just threw his arms back in disgust, as Kagome threw on one of Marlyn's jackets that were cozy black and red sleeved, that would keep her warm through the rain fall. Kagome had her foot half way out the door, as he snapped completely that made Kagome furious with him.

" Why the fuck do I have to stay here! Who knows if she's gonna fucking gonna come back anyways!"

Right then, Kagome wanted to smack him. It was the side that she had seen along time ago, and had hoped to god was gone, but clearly it wasn't. She was so mad the fact that one of her friends were concerned to find her, since she had a record of doing many harmful and outrageous things that would kill her if she didn't stop her. Here he was, insensitive not caring about anything or even the feelings of her. The last comment, she never thought could come from his mouth, but it did. She just let Loraine go ahead, and turned towards Inuyasha with hate it was unbearable for her to maintain.

" Look Inuyasha. This isn't fucking about you alright! I don't care if you don't like her or not. This is serious, and this isn't about you so get that damn straight alright? Inuyasha how would you like it, if you were in her shoes and she said no to find me knowing I was unstable huh!"

Inuyasha didn't say one word. He just looked at her feeling himself getting ripped apart, and he had never seen that side of Kagome before which stunned him.

" Exactly Inuyasha. Exactly…"

With that, a door slammed and both were out of sight.

* * *


	4. Gone

Inuyasha jumped off the bed in a flash when he realized how serious Kagome was. He flew open the door and stood in the long narrow hallway, seeing the light flickering over top that made it even creepier like the places in horror movies.

" _Kagome, wait!" _

His voice bounced off the walls, but he heard nothing back. Both were gone and he couldn't help but remember the scowl on her face, and the fire lit in her eyes proving she hated him at that moment for being inconsiderate. He wasn't use to people standing up to him after all, he'd always be the one who'd bitch back tens time harder and make people tremble in fear. With Kagome, it had been different. Truly, she had been the only one who could ever put him in his place, and the only one who was even brave enough back then to even yell back.

_" Feh screw her. If Marilyn wants to come home that's her business. Obviously she ran away because she's damn unhappy. Fuck, and she volunteers me to stay here and make sure she comes home. If she ran away she'll come back when she's good and ready. Kagome's gotta learn a hell of a lot, before she decides to play the hero."_

He thought to himself, standing quietly in the middle of the stretch of hallway feeling the draft sneaking beneath the side door that sent shivers of his spine. He just shook his head, and placed himself back into the small spaced apartment that was way different compared the orphanage and the rich house he had lived in under abuse of Marla who hated his living guts. To him, no matter where he went everybody hated him, and loved to abuse him in every way. The women at the orphanage loved it, she could of cared less who was the victim. Then Marla who tried to make Kagome believe he committed suicide, and now Marilyn…Out to slash his throat and let him bleed like the rest.

He swiftly slammed the door, throwing himself back on the bed slowly watching the sun light drift from the walls turning the place into a world of darkness. He just glanced over at the pictures of her and Loraine, trying to get a better understanding of what she was, or what she use to be. His hands flipped through the pages knowing this wasn't his place to look at it, but he couldn't help but feel tempted. He glanced at a younger picture of her, seeing her dressed up from the prom and couldn't help but be blown away from her beauty. She wore a dark red dress that fit her perfectly, seeing her eyes lit up with happiness and a smile worn.

" _After all that this is what she has become.. She doesn't need that guy if he did that to her. I don't know why she's searching for him, after all he was the fucking guy who killed her baby. How could anyone in their right mind still care and love them after all this time, when all they did was hurt her! It doesn't make sense!"_

Inuyasha screamed out, now sitting in a room of darkness where only glimpses of moonlight shone through the parts of the windows. He felt his heart drop when he heard huge bangs and struggles at the door someone desperately trying to come in. He swallowed, hearing more kicks and bangs as the moment he checked the door and saw Marilyn standing there her eyes blood shot, and her body bruised and pale as ever.

_

* * *

_

" So look who runs away and comes back…"

He said expecting a fight with her, almost like he enjoyed it since she had done it to him. He just looked down at her, seeing her barely responding to his voice only with a few giggles that were anything but normal. He expected a snap back, or maybe a hit at least but she seemed to out of her mind to care, and that's what scared him. He knew Kagome and them were wasting their time searching for her when he knew she'd come back, almost like had known this whole entire time.

" _Something isn't right…" _

Inuyasha mocha eyes only stared back into hers that were heavily blood shot, seeing her pupils dilated and her wavering in front of the door almost like infant who was learning how to balance. He just saw her continuously staring at him almost emotionless, that caused him to act without thinking. When he saw her like that, it was almost like he instantly forgot they hated each other, or even the insults and the stabs she clearly took at him.

He could see her balancing on one foot, as swiftly before a word could be formed off her lips she was falling as he managed to catch her before she hit the ground dead on. He softly picked her up securely in his arms with her legs hanging over his one arm, as she kicked them playfully seeing this wasn't a normal side of her either. He gently placed her on the bed, as she laid motionless staring at the ceiling basically amused.

" Marlyn look at me. What the fuck happened to you! Is this some kind of joke!"

He grabbed her one hand to get her attention away from the ceiling, feeling like he was dealing with a child if anything. He couldn't help but keeping looking into her eyes which was a clear sign she wasn't herself. He could smell alcohol on her breath each time she managed to take a breath, but there was more to it then that. She looked back at him, quite taken by his hand as she continuously stared at it, hearing his angry tone echo and pound in her head. She just looked down and tears were beginning to form, seeing a flow of black mascara mixing into black tears.

" No..no..I'm sorry..I'm sorry…It..It…Isn't…"

She slurred, throwing her head down picking at her skirt having the scared look of an innocent child that was catching him off guard. There she was before hating his guts, and now here she was too happy for her own good. He understood she ran off and probably decided to drink and do drugs to rid her problems and it was clear. He just looked at her inner elbow and noticed what looked a bruise from a needle mark, that drove him to feel bad for her. He still held onto her arm with concern and worry refusing to let go, seeing her still trying to make words properly.

" Please..Don't..just don't…Yell at me…Why..why…are you holding onto my hand…?"

It scared him to see her in this state. It wasn't normal, neither were the bruises or the paleness throughout her skin. Her eyes rolled slightly, trying to remain focus on him as much as she possibly could. He watched her stare at his tanned color hands fitting over hers like a glove, seeing his fingers digging in enough for force that showed he wasn't going to let go. He just scowled at her, and tried to be as nice and calm as possible to her.

" Because your not going anywhere. Ok! Look at you, is this what you always do when you run away? Get smashed out of your fucking mind, and do drugs? _Really I care…The last thing I want to see is someone throwing their life away exactly like this."_

She just began to cry even harder, feeling him run his fingers through his hair stressed out as he looked at her with a half smile trying hard to keep her calm, and her from going anywhere. She just saw him leaning over towards the phone, with a monotone voice.

" Look I'm calling Kagome and making sure they know you are here now. They've been out there damn worried sick and because of you I had to stay here!"

He bitched back, with his one hand still linked onto hers as he began to read the number off of the slip of paper dialing it carefully as he felt a small tug at his shirt, that eventually ripped him away from the phone. She couldn't help but fight with him, as he slammed the phone down. He turned around ready to bitch out at her like he never did before, but she raised his hand that was linked with hers and caught him off guard with the desperate stare that tugged at his heart strings.

" No..no..please…please..don't call them. I don't want them to know…I'm scared…She'll murder me…I didn't mean to worry them… please don't call…"

She begged with her voice whispering, hearing it crack and slur between words and sentences. He couldn't help but continue to stare into her eyes that dragged him in, with the look that went along with it. Right now she was a whole different person, and to him she probably didn't even realize it, or even half of the words she was saying. He dropped the phone and turned towards her and couldn't help but listen to her. Her voice now sounded so soothing, and she seemed so innocent he was almost fooled into believing this was the real her when it was only the drugs that were doing this to her nothing more.

" If your gonna be like this, then I'm just gonna leave and find Kagome myself alright?"

She dragged him again, as he was barely open even to reach the door, seeing her now attempting something else that was anybody's guess. After all she was messed and in this state she was possible of doing anything. He placed the hand down near the side, as she managed to move beside him and rested her head faithfully between his shoulder and neck that caused him to have shocks that sent throughout his body that made his eyes widen, knowing the feeling was wrong he was having. She managed to get comfortable, as she laid partly against his one side of his body as he could feel her lips gently touching his neck as she spoke.

" Please…don't leave me…I'll be all alone…Please..I'm scared…Stay with me…It's..all I ask…"

Inuyasha expected him to boil up with rage no matter how she was, and manage to throw her away from him as he hoped to continue to travel to the door and leave her. Instead he couldn't get himself to. Another apart of him felt as though it was taking over, that caused him to stay and he couldn't resist it the way she said it and the way she looked at him was enough to kill anyone. He sighed, and laid his body back against the backboard, as he looked down at her full lengthy brown hair and her head half titled on his shoulder.

" Fine. Just this once. Only because your like this, otherwise I wouldn't let you near me, let alone be this close."

* * *

He mumbled off, not surprised if any of his words weren't making sense to her. They could hear the cars flying down the heavy busy street that had once looked vacant and pretty much dead. She just beamed with delight, bringing her knees to her chest holding them tightly as Inuyasha secured her with his one arm making sure she wouldn't manage to throw herself into anything, or smack into the floor. Inuyasha hated her look; not because it made him care because it stunned him it reminded him so much of Kagome when he knew clearly she was a totally different person. He just looked over at the book, knowing this would be a long night wishing they'd walk through the door and look after her instead of him. He didn't understand why she had to come to him, when he felt so comfortable being by himself. 

" Look Marilyn..It's none of my business but why do you keep running back to him, after what you did to you. Don't you remember he killed your baby, and treated you like crap. Why would you run back to him?"

She didn't know how to respond. It was clear she understood most, just she was alittle spacey and it took forever for her to respond clearly. Inuyasha seemed to have patiences while he waited for her answer. He could tell she was trying hard to respond to it, but she didn't know exactly what to say. She lifted her head from his shoulder, and squeezed his hand tightly making him feel the pain that ran through her. He rested her back on his shoulder trying to make things comfortable for her.

" I..I don't know…I do…He…Called me…I answered…He'd stop calling…I'd answer again…."

Inuyasha could imagine that. He could see her sitting by herself grabbing the phone and figuring he'd be the last person to call after she decided she hated his guts, and the fact he moved away before he could be convicted for murder of her baby, and for reported abuse. He could see her swelling with anger and tears forming hearing her gasping for breath, as he tried to sweet talk her with memories and love that was a pain in her heart, and that would twist her stomach in knots. He'd keep trying until he got her where he wanted.

He could feel the tears against his bare skin, as he lifted her chin slightly with his finger wiping the remaining tear that caused her mouth to drop open wide in surprise, stunned by this.

"Idiot.. Didn't you want nothing to do with him.He didn't want nothing to do with you afterwards. Get use to it. This you'll probably forget but listen you can't let him do this to you. When he calls hang up. You don't need him. I can't blame you for being bitchy to me or anyone but just forget him. Why go back to the person you hurt you?

She just dropped her knees flat against the bed, as she threw herself into his chest pretty hard that caused him to wince of pain since he still had the reminders of where he had been still tattooed on his skin. She grasped the neck part of his shirt tightly in her palms crunched up, as he laid there looking down at her particularly sad, and yet another side could care less.

" Listen..why would you run to me out of all people to hear you out. You hate me, so why should I help you anyways!"

Her eyes drifted away from his chest, and her arms extended to reach something that seemed like nothing but air to him. She gently lifted his sleeve alittle realizing now what she had saw, that caused him to push away in anger as she ducked down truly afraid that his hand was going to come crashing down on her, exactly like her boyfriend had done.

" Don't touch me!"

He yelled out that could probably be heard rooms down in the hall. He tried to fix his sleeve making sure that the huge black and blue bruise wouldn't show at all, hoping she'd forget. He just turned around to his surprise seeing her balled up, fear written in her eyes edging away from him panicked and scared as she whimpered heavier than ever, worse then anyone he had seen crying. What he heard come out of her mouth, was a slap in the face to him then anything else that literally killed him.

" Chris please don't beat me please!"

She screamed out as she was ready to flee towards the door, as he managed to place his arms around her coolly restraining her in a gentle manner hoping she'd stay put and make life easier for him, and also he wouldn't dare let her out of his sight; at least not in this state anyways. When she looked at him and mistaken his for Chris, all his angry emotions died. He was stunned, as he realized now why she called him that, since he had gotten so mad and he understood why the fear shone in her eyes even greater than before.

She struggled abit, as he placed his head softly near her ear and neck, trying to calm her down and feeling like an ass for getting her even worse. He knew the last thing she needed was a reminder of the man that she loved, and who had ran out of her faster than he came. His bangs covered his eyes slightly, feeling she wasn't attempt to quit the struggle either.

" Shhh…Look at me. I'm not Chris. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry alright? Just that when you tugged on my sleeve I…"

" No I understand…I…I…came to you because you've been through a lot. I can tell. I don't hate you either. Most of the reason is you remind me so much of him."

She managed to get off chest, as she took a deep breath as though she was drowning and managed to get fresh air back into her lungs again. He didn't know really in her mind if that was a good thing or a bad thing to be known as a reminder of him. She didn't really see Inuyasha, she saw Chris inside of him that underneath the surface made Inuyasha mad as hell to hear it. She placed her head lightly on a pillow, as he heard the dry voice, and the sweat dripping constantly down her face.

" I guess I'm really that bad if I remind you of him…"

She shook her head with laughter, as she latched on to him with a smile actually on her face he was almost questioning if it was true she could ever smile again.

* * *

" That's not what I meant! I mean…When I look at you I see glimpses of him. Not the bad things but the good things. The way he use to be before he did all this damage to me. That's not the only reason I came to you. It's because you've been through a lot. I can tell from the bruises underneath your sleeves that you were trying to hide. To me, I've never found someone really who's been where I've been. Or actually cared…" 

Inuyasha felt him now drawing himself towards his bruise on his arm that wasn't well hid, but to him when he heard her say that he could of cared less of it showing. He saw her rolling up her sleeves slightly showing the awful bruises that were worse in color compared to his. His seemed so small and so light, and hers just proved all the abuse her body could possibly take. To him, it was a wonder she was still in pieces, or alive for that matter.

" Inuyasha with you, it may not seem like it but I trust you. You've taken a lot of abuse just like me, but in different ways haven't you? This is why you and her came here didn't you? To get away from all of it?"

It was almost she could read him like a book. She may had been under the influence but she was as sharp and understanding as anything. It was unbelievable. Inuyasha smiled partly understanding now how they were exactly in the same boat that made him forget the demon of what she really was. She just stared out the window towards the city, still partly rested against him as his eyes lit up in surprise when she could stare at one simple thing and almost know everything that had happened to him.

" _She can look at one simple bruise and see that. Maybe she isn't what she appears. I bet by tomorrow she won't remember a simple thing she had told me or said. She'll probably go back to her bitchy side again, who knows. _Your really good at guessing."

She remained staring into that direction, watching the cars and could see Chris' old apartment standing out from all the others in the city. She couldn't help but have her eyes linger there no matter how hard she tried to pull them away. It had been six months, and she was still in ruins because of him. It felt everyday of her life was the same. She swallowed and just turned around to him.

' _Why can't guys be like him?.. _I'm not good at guessing. I just can tell from how you are, and the bruises were a dead give away. I can tell you two went through a lot together and that's why your so close. You care a lot for each other, and it's plain to see…."

* * *

She mumbled on, as he listened to her say that realizing him and Kagome did go through a lot together. After all he had to be thankful that she was the one who helped him escape the hell and pain he never thought was possible to dust of his shoulders. She gotten him out of there. He was surprised when she put up a fight to Marla and Mark about being adopted, only if he could come. He had seen so many people there, but all came and went. None asked him what he wanted, they only cared about themselves and that's where Kagome in his mind was different, and enough to trust her with his heart and soul. 

" Ya well…I do.. I mean I was living in some crazy orphanage for years. I was abandoned by my mother. She promised me she'd come back to get me, and I could always believe her promises. But for years I waited for her, till the time came I realized she'd never come back ever."

Her eyes opened wide with astonishment, but kept her eyes narrow as she turned to him and she had the same pain of her mother and father as well when he heard her speak of his, so deeply and sadly. She grasped the bed sheet from beneath her, in her clutches staring at his eyes that were ready to be drowned by tears.

" So she just left you there…With me, I didn't care. I ran away from my mother since she always on my back, smothering me to death. She wouldn't let me live my life at all. She was too busy trying to love me, and balance out her money at the same time. I was never really close with her. All she did at the start was bitch and yell at me, and then smothered me. She never understood why I wanted to be alone. Basically I staged my own death.."

He just listened carefully almost like he had heard this story somewhere before. He didn't have to imagine her staging her own death, he didn't really doubt that she did it.

" Look Inuyasha I'm not saying anything else. You don't fucking deserve to know. You already know everything else about my life already. So does she, so just lay off. You think you know everything about me, but you don't. I know more about you then anything else. So don't to try to help me…Nobody can."

Inuyasha could see her getting up ready to leave. Still she was coming back to her normal self which got him mad, since he enjoyed how sweet she was even if that wasn't really herself. He just grabbed her hand quickly with a semi smile and a glare in his eyes.

" Look your not fucking going anywhere alright? What do you take me for an idiot! Besides your going to run off and hurt yourself, or go back to see Chris. Your damn friend is worried about you, and I'm not suppose to let you out of my sight! I'm not doing this for nothing either…"

He whispered, as he had her in a firm grasp feeling her not even struggling. She hated the fact that he was doing this now, and the fact she wanted to do whatever she wanted but he restrained her. She just looked directly into his eyes, with a hated smile shaking her head in laughter still refusing to place a fight.

" Then why are you doing it? You never cared before until now, so tell me what's so different? I hate you, and you know that. So why help a girl like me?"

He just swallowed tightly feeling the odd silence occurring. Her dark violet eyes just continued to stare right through him, with daggers surging through her own. He noticed she didn't even blink or struggle, that made me feel uneasy.

_

* * *

_

He didn't know how to explain to her why he was doing this. He knew deep down even though she claimed she hated him, he couldn't let herself ruin herself like he did. He could see now they were basically in the same boat, or was. He just couldn't bare to see a girl like her ruining her life and throwing it all away because of this single guy.

" _What the hell do I say to that!…_Listen your just going to become what I was…Do you want to fuck up your life?"

She just gently smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side grasping onto necklace around his neck just enough to the put where he felt as though she was choking him. She just smiled, narrowing her eyes and laughing knowing that was anything but normal.

" I'm already half way there. I know what the hell I am doing. You can't tell me whether I should leave or not. Besides this was never your business, or that bitch for that matter. I don't need another person trying to protect me from myself."

He was blown away, by the fact he called Kagome a bitch. It gotten him pissed off the way she said it without a hint of worry or care. He narrowed his eyes, biting down on his lips hard feeling himself eye to eye with her, seeing the dramatic change in her. One moment she was nice and the next she was back to herself, and he couldn't keep up. But when she mouthed Kagome was a bitch, he hated himself for actually caring for her.

Before he could mouth anything about Kagome, he felt her twist out of his grasp with ease with a smile painted on her face as she headed out the door.

" Thanks for trying to help me. I mean it's nice to know someone cares, but you and her should just butt out. You'd be safer to leave me alone…Like everyone else…"

With that he watched her walk out the door, feeling his necklace snap back roughly against his neck watching her walk away with ease. He just swallowed and stood stunned, shaking his head and slammed the door.

" _Why the hell did I ever care for that bitch in the first place! She can do whatever. I just didn't want a girl like her end up how I once was. I guess nothing I said got through to her. Forget it, it's not my problem…But for some reason it already is…" _


	5. Nothing Worth Believing

" _Kagome you alright? I mean you look dead tired." _

Loraine admitted realizing it had been a couple of hours since they had left to go find Marilyn, who they assumed was now out and about hiding from everyone and everything which she would become deadly if they didn't find her. Loraine knew she had some problems with drugs and drinking which was the worst part, and she didn't want to see her friend hurt herself again…She couldn't afford to… Not after last time when she had been hospital for almost six months, and almost died. She knew Marilyn all to well… and ever since her boyfriend threw her down the stairs and left her that was just the start of Marlyn's deathly behavior…

Kagome tried keeping her eyes open, knowing this was really important to Loraine, and she did care about Marylyn even if she wasn't the friendliest person even towards her and Inuyasha. Kagome fixed the jacket around her body, as they stood on the corner near another apartment building as Loraine worriedly looked at the sixteen year old who looked so much like Marilyn it was astounding.

" I am just alittle bit. I mean we have been searching for hours for her." Kagome admitted seeing Loraine tiredly trying to stand on both feet, but ended up slumping on the bench that was directly behind her. She softly signed, knowing she had been through this so many times before and one day she was afraid that she'd never show up ever again.

" Well that's fine. Maybe you should go back to the apartment with Inuyasha. I can do this. I've done it a million times before."

Kagome knew she wanted to be with Inuyasha at this point, but she wasn't the type of person to back down. She was too kind hearted and when she saw the sadness and worry lingering in Loraine's eyes she could understand the torment and pain she was also going through because of her friend's behavior. Kagome imagined Marilyn never coming back home and she wasn't going to let that happen to either of them. She knew these two girls that were mere strangers were nice enough, and gutsy enough to put themselves in danger to rescue Kagome and Inuyasha from the grasp of those disgusting men which both thought they were surely going to die. She had to pay them back the favor at least, and she wanted to help Marilyn in the worst possibly way.

" Loraine…I may be tired but I mean I'm fine honest! I know your worried about her, and this has happened many times before. Look, Inuyasha is fine by himself. If she comes back to the apartment Inuyasha knows to call and keep her there. Plus, it would hurt to have someone you love disappear.._Just like I lost my friends and family…"_

Loraine felt tears flying down her cheek, as the cold breeze blew harshly against their faces almost like a smack in the face. She stood there quietly knowing they had looked in every store, and every corner and there was no trace of her even in the city. She just glanced at the kind hearted Kagome standing there with an eager face, placing her arm on her shoulder for support knowing there had to be another place to find her.. There had to be…

" Your right. Thanks so much Kagome. I've just been through this so many times…I never know where she is. It's so bad with her drug problems. When Chris calls, she's not herself anymore. I have to hide all the drugs and medications she's taking and I have to protect her from herself really. She's unstable and I'm afraid one day she'll never come back…or worse she'll kill herself!"

Loraine had all her bright colored make-up and mascara dripping down her face, as she stomped her foot in anger against the abandoned pop can, that she flattened to the ground. Kagome held her closely for a moment, knowing it was hard enough trying to be positive in a situation like this when all you wanted to do was give up, and cry your eyes out until you couldn't anymore. Kagome squeezed her tightly, just enough for her to realize she was here and she cared just as much as she did.

" Look Loraine… We can't assume that right now. Inuyasha and I also have our eyes on her. After all you two came along and helped us from those guys. I thought I was a goner, and I'd surely die and never ever, see Inuyasha again! But you guys change that. Come on, there's got to be another place you know where she'd be."

Loraine nodded slightly, barely even budging. She just dug something out of her pocket, and blankly handed it to Kagome that looked like an old beaten up i.d. of Marlyn's that was covered with ink and other things Kagome couldn't even make out. Her name was there in bold; Marilyn Matashio. Kagome rose an eyebrow while Loraine held a smile.

* * *

" There was this club that her and I went to along time ago all the time. But I got kicked out since a fight broke out and I defended myself but obviously they didn't believe that. I believe she might be there. She has a newer i.d. but it's under a different name. Also, you two look exactly alike so it's possible that you could get in there."

Kagome just glanced at the photo, that did resemble the two a lot. Kagome's eyes were a lot wider, and she didn't look as Japanese as Marilyn did. But still, her photo when she stared at it was like her truly glaring at her and hating her that sent shivers up her spine. She held it tightly, as Loraine smiled at the fact that maybe they could find her for sure.

" _We look alike?We barely do. Hopefully I can get in to the club, for Loraine's sake, and Marilyn's. Hopefully this will work. _You sure this is going to work?"

Loraine nodded pretty sure, as she grabbed Kagome by the hand and swiftly walked down the street towards the crazy night club hearing her heels clash against the cobblestone sidewalk beneath them.

" Yep. Believe me. You two are identical. Maybe this is the reason you ended up here!"

Loraine chuckled, now having hope and happiness seeing a smile stay glued on her face and seeing her eyes sparkling. Kagome chuckled as well, walking towards this huge building that flashed all different neon colors and read the name ' S.W.I.F.T' which was some fancy club that a lot of people in this city was attracted to. Kagome was in 'awe' when she saw the line up with girls dressed in mini skirts all sparkly and glamorous, seeing guards heavily around the place and hearing the heavy music and the base just from outside.

" I've never seen a place like this so…crowded! What about money to get in?"

Kagome questioned while Loraine made hateful eye contact towards the muscular guard which had been one of her close friends, and the one who accused her and kicked her out of the night club, and banned her for life. She turned back towards to Kagome after shooting the glare, and smacked on her the back playfully.

" Don't worry about it! This place is crowded because it's one of the top greatest clubs around here! A lot of people come here actually from all over the places. Oh, don't worry about money. Girls get in free till 12. So you've got lots of time… You are a girl right?"

Loraine rose an eyebrow jokingly as Kagome shook her head with a idiotic smile, and just stared at the i.d. held nervously in her palms once more.

" Of course I am!" Kagome smiled brightly, feeling nervous about the situation realizing she was totally out of place, and that no one else would be with her, to even look after her. Kagome shook her head keeping in mind, this was to help them and find Marilyn, and bring her back home safely.

" _Hopefully we can find her…I just hope so…" _

_Author Notes: _


End file.
